


lazy sunday mornings

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, early morning adorableness and it's like disgusting and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry wakes Nick up really early on a Sunday, but totally makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired completely by Sam and [this picture](http://i40.tinypic.com/11ipso2.jpg) and it's basically all because of her. (heavy sigh.) Hastily beta'd, never happened, bler bler, enjoy?
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum :)

Harry snapped the picture and smiled, stuffing the phone back underneath his pillow as he curled up against Nick. He reached for his boyfriend's arm and snuggled underneath it, pressing light kisses to the underside of his neck and jaw, across his cheeks and ghosting over his lips.

Nick groaned, trying to stuff his face against the pillow. "Harold, if you don't stop, I'm gonna spark you," he muttered grumpily. It was Sunday morning and he wanted to sleep but he had a nineteen year old boy—rather, a _naked_ nineteen year old boy pressed up against him, his curls tickling the soft skin of his neck and, well, maybe he could sleep later.

Harry tried to hide his giggle and he failed, pressing closer to Nick and grinding his arse against him. It was a cheap shot, he knew that, and he didn't care. He felt Nick stir against him and he bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a smile. "You think that's gonna make me stop?"

"Harry—l"

He reached down and wrapped his long fingers around Nick's cock, slowly stroking him until he was completely hard, swiping his thumb over the tip. Nick groaned and Harry pressed his face against his boyfriend’s chest, effectively hiding his smile.

"C'mon, Harry, it's early," he groaned. His face was still smushed against the pillow and his hips were thrusting forward just slightly, though he swore it wasn't on purpose. His body just _reacted_ to Harry.

"You don't have to do anything," Harry told him, pressing their hips together. He rubbed his erection against Nick's, looking up at him through his eyelashes, and he smirked. "I can just ride you."

Nick opened one eye and started down at Harry, all dark curls and green mischievous eyes, and he felt himself nodding because yeah, yeah who could deny Harry? It was actually impossible. "Alright," he said with a nod, rolling over into his back.

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and smiled, climbing on top of Nick and grinding down against him. He pressed their chests together, his lips tracing the underside of Nick's neck as he blindly reached for the bottle of lube he'd tossed near the headboard the night before.

Nick sighed, grabbing Harry's hips and scooted further up the bed, resting against the mountain of pillows. He rubbed at his eyes, determined to actually enjoy the sight in front of him. He watched Harry coat his fingers, rising onto his knees and he reached behind himself; Harry's eyes fluttered shut and Nick froze. "Wait."

Harry whimpered, distracted by the way he had been rubbing around his opening, teasing himself, and he pouted but stopped because he always listened to Nick. He nodded slowly and allowed Nick to help him turn around, still straddling his hips, and he reached behind himself, toying with his opening before sliding two fingers in.

Nick smiled softly, watching Harry, knowing he was still open and wet from the night before. He reached forward and traced the soft skin of his arse, admiring the bruises he had left there, and he didn't miss the hitch in Harry's breathing as he crooked his fingers and found his spot. Harry's back arched as he added a third finger, head slumping forward as Nick ran his hands soothingly along his back, and Christ, Harry was beautiful. The early morning sun was streaming through the curtains, illuminating Harry's skin, and Nick was positive he had never looked more gorgeous. Nick slid his hands down Harry's back and he pressed one of his fingers against his hole, teasing, before slipping it inside of him. Harry choked back a groan as Nick laced their fingers deep inside of him, stroking against his spot, and he was already panting.

"Please, please, Nick," Harry pleaded, trying to finger himself faster but Nick wasn't letting that happen.

"Sshh, baby, I know," Nick murmured, slipping their fingers out, still entwined, and pressing them against Harry's hip. He grabbed his cock with his other hand, rubbing the head against Harry's hole before lining himself up.

"No—Wanna see you," Harry moaned though his hips were pushing back, his rim catching the head of Nick's cock and barely slipping inside.

Nick nodded quickly and Harry released his hand, turning around on his lap and crushing their lips together. Nick moaned, Harry's tongue sliding against his own, and he pulled away just in time to feel Harry lace their fingers together. With his spare hand, Harry reached behind himself, grabbing Nick and lining him up at his entrance.

Harry moaned as he pushed back against Nick, settling against his hips until he was full, and his fingers tightened around his boyfriend's. Nick reached for Harry's hip, clutching him the way he knew Harry loved, and he just watched as his boyfriend started grinding their hips together. Nick bit his bottom lip as Harry shifted, knees tightening around Nick's waist, as he started riding him in earnest.

Harry kept their chests pressed together, even though the angle was all wrong and the head of Nick's cock only brushed his prostrate with every third thrust, because it was easier to pepper kisses along the length of Nick's chest and sternum, his tongue dipping against his clavicle. Nick released Harry's hand and gripped both of his hips tightly, thrusting deep inside of him, causing Harry to moan. Nick watched in awe as Harry's cheeks flushed, the top of his chest stained red as he started panting, quickening his pace, tightening around Nick.

Nick smiled, leaning up to lazily kiss Harry as he was falling apart in his arms. Harry moaned softly, his tongue tracing Nick's lips to the roof of his mouth, over his teeth, until he was nipping at Nick's bottom lip and grinding wildly against him. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open because he wanted to watch Nick, wanted to see him come undone as he dug his fingertips deeper against Harry's hips.

"Nick--" Harry gasped, back arching as he felt his boyfriend’s fingers wrap around his leaking cock and he came, shuddering and moaning.

Nick groaned, fucking Harry through his orgasm until he came deep inside of him, allowing the younger boy to collapse against his chest. He ran his hands through Harry's curls, causing him to nuzzle against him, mouthing at his neck. Nick slowly slipped out of him, not missing Harry's whimper, and he sighed.

Harry slipped a leg between Nick's, curling up against his side and wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Not so bad, yeah?"

Nick laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Harry and running his fingertips down the curve of his back, over his arse, and slowly through his crack, feeling him twitch and pulse. "Not at all."

Harry squirmed, pushing back against Nick's hand as his eyes slipped shut. Gimme a minute to recover, yeah?"

Nick laughed again. "How about you make me breakfast first?"

"Only if you fuck me on the table after."

"On or over?"

Harry shrugged. "Either."

Nick smiled. "Deal."


End file.
